This invention relates to a rolling bearing of the type having a separate flange ring arranged on one facing side of the bearing ring, the flange ring having a shoulder or flange which extends generally axially, partway in or over the bearing ring to engage an annular shoulder of the bearing ring.
Rolling bearings of this type are generally known. In one tapered rolling bearing of this type, having a separate flange ring on the outer ring, the flange ring is provided with an axially directed shoulder which extends partway into the outer race ring. This flange ring is either loosely inserted, i.e., not affixed to the outer ring, or it can be welded or adhesively connected to the outer ring. The arrangement of the prior art, wherein the flange ring is not affixed to the outer ring has the disadvantage that during transport and during installation thereof, an integral unit is not provided, so that the individual parts of the bearing can separate. If the flange ring is connected to the bearing ring by welding, the danger then exists that, due to the heat of the welding, changes may occur in the bearing material in the region of the weld which may impair the useful life of the bearing. Further, it has been shown that when the flange ring is affixed to the bearing ring by means of adhesives or the like, problems still arise, and it takes a long time to provide an effective connection. In addition, welding as well as the use of adhesives to hold the parts together are very uneconomical as a result of the time and effort involved.
The present invention is therefor directed to the provision of a bearing of the above type, in which a satisfactory, simple and practical mounting of the separate flange ring is insured.